Runaway Girl
by LazuLi Azure
Summary: "My hands were made to touch you, my lips were made to kiss you, now my eyes are crying coz I know your heart wasn't made to love me.." This is a Selphie romance.. with an unexpected person. My first fic, please be kind, R/R


Runaway Girl

a fic by: LazuLi Azure

disclamer: The characters in this story belongs to Squaresoft.

Selphie was walking down the beach. It was midnight, but the stars are brightly shining. The midnight sea breeze is gently touching her soft, pale face. It's been a week of fighting for them. They haven't been resting, so everyone was equally dead tired. Squall's been preparing his report about the Galbadia Garden all day, and he's so busy, he doesn't even have time for eating. If not for Rinoa's persuasion, Squall wouldn't take a break.

"Hmmmm....nice." Selphie said as she inhaled the cool midnight sea breeze. She lie down the sand, with the waves touching her toes. she closed her eyes, feeling relieved and relaxed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world." she murmured. For them, this times are very rare. They fight monsters all day, they got assigned to different places often. "Maybe I really needed to take a break. It's been a week of walking and fighting...I'm so, so tireddd!" she thought.

In an inn, Squall have just finished the report and was just ready to give it to Headmaster Cid once they got back to the Garden. It's a very tiring day for him. Rinoa persuaded him to come with her walking around the city. "_Boring_." Squall thought, as he manage to pick up the pieces of paper scattered all over the room. He opened the big french window, and the fresh sea breeze sooth his troubled feelings. Outside, there is a beach. "_I think I'll just take a walk outside."_ He closed the window, kept all the reports and walk down the inn to get to the beach.

Something bit Selphie's toes. "_Ooouccccchhhh!" _she screamed. She looked around...furiously, she wants to know who disturbed her while she's sleeping. Just then, someone growled at her back. Selphie nervously turned around. "_My shinobou! Oh my God, What should I do?"_ She was facing a huge monster, a ruby dragon. "_I have to use reflect on this one..." _she thought.

But before she casted the magic on the monster, it swayed its large, spiky tale and it hitted on Selphie's head. Blood spurted out of her head. Her vision is blurry, the wound is fatal and she's losing hope. "C-can s-someone h-h-elp me?" she said in a tired drugged voice. Tears were already falling down her cheeks. She has to do something before she pass out.

Squall saw footprints. "_This must've been Selphie's." _he thought. He followed the trails. He was expecting to see the bubbly radiant and cheerful Selphie, but it turned out negative. He's now seeing a helpless Selphie, motioning her hands to his direction as if he's her only hope to live. Shock engulfed Squall's feelings. "_I have to do something, I have to save her!" _his mind screamed. He took off his gunblade and swinged it straight into the monster. Then he summoned all his strenght to kill the monster. After that, the ruby dragon took its last breath and died.

Selphie couldn't believe her eyes. _"It's Squall! It really is Squall!"_ she thought, but she's too tired and her head is aching. All she can do is to smile weakly at him, whispered "Thanks" and before she knew it, she passed out.

"Oh my God." Squall thought. "Selphie! wake up! Selphie!" he said, putting his hands on Selphie's shoulder and shook it gently. She didn't reacted so Squall had to use his Curaga on her. The familiar rings surrounded Squall as he push his palm out towards Selphie. It cured everything, but Selphie is still unconcious. Squall is beginning to panic. "_What should I do? This is what I hate! To carry other people's problems. And she is not my sister. _He thought angrily. _"But she's you're comrade." _His heart said. Since he have no choice, he decided to carry Selphie into the inn.

Quistis, Rinoa and Zell was in the SeeD luxury room. The three have just been to the city, buying some few stuffs before they head to Esthar. But when they returned, Squall and Selphie were not there. Rinoa was looking outside the window, trying to look for Squall. "Wonder where he is..." said Rinoa.

"Maybe taking a walk outside. He prefers to be alone rather than having some company. Zell said casually, reading an issue of Timber Maniacs.

"Or probably he's with Selphie."Quistis said.

"Oh, let's just wait for him." Rinoa said as she lay her tired body on the soft bed. _"Wonder what they are doing?" _she couldn't help but feel jealous. She's been trying to get him close to her and open up on her. "_Squall..."_

Rinoa is still thinking when the door pushed open. They saw Squall, carrying Selphie. Rinoa felt jealous on the sight. _"Squall? Carrying Selphie?"_ her mind screamed. She shook her head. _"No, I can't be jealous. Selphie is my friend. Nothing personal._" she thought as she walk towards Squall, now motioning Quistis to help him. "What happened? Is there something wrong with her?" Rinoa asked, as she stroke Selphie hair. _"He looks pretty worried."_ she commented. _"Oh well, she's part of the team, and Squall is their leader."_ the other part of her mind is giving justifications on why Squall is helping Selphie. "Rinoa?" Squall said, looking at her. "Something wrong?"

"Oh..." Rinoa eagerly said with a sweet smile on her lips. "I was just thinking....Nevermind!"

".....Whatever." he said.

Quistis laughed. "There you are again Squall..." she commented but Squall just stared at her icily. "Oh...Selphies gonna be alright. She fainted. Nothing bad happened." Quistis said in a nervous tone.

As soon as Squall heard it, he decided to leave the room, with Rinoa and Quistis stared at him with worried look in their eyes.

He decided to take a walk again in the beach. He's not afraid of anything. "_Unlike Rinoa"_ he thought wryly as he lay down in the sand. He bumped in to something. It was Selphie's bag, containing her weapon and other personal stuffs. He was intrigued on her since the first time he saw her. He scanned the bag, and found a book. "_Hmmm, what's this?" _he thought as he opened the book. _"It's a diary!" _He smiled. The child in him urged Squall to read it, but his matured mind says don't. _"Oh well, who wouldn't know? Selphie might just come back here tomorrow to get her things." _He opened the diary and started reading it.

Dear Diary,

This is Selphie Tilmitt again. (hee-hee) Oh, I can't wait to tell you a lot of things. I've been itching to write a few stuffs but simply, I have no time. We fought a lot of monsters, walk the whole day, and we got a leader who's very stubborn and cold. (tee-hee) But he's goodlooking eh?

That's my problem diary. I think I'm developing strange feelings for him. Even he's too cold and very unfriendly, I still think that he needs someone to make him smile, and to take care of him. I want to be that girl, who will teach him the glory of love that brings, and to....uhm make him smile! That would be my biggest success if I were to achieve it; but I think its impossible. Rinoa is there, and she is...beautiful, and I'm not. I'm just a plain simple Sefie. Seeing Rinoa made me realize of things I can't have. Like...uhm....Squall. I faked being happy and bubbly...but the pain I felt is immeasurable. When he's ignoring me, but when I see his face, I feel happy. Strange. Weird. Pure stupidity if I continue this craziness. I shouldn't tell him on what I feel, for I don't want to humiliate myself.

A while ago, I saw him with Rinoa, they looked happy, and they belonged to each other. How I wished I was Rinoa. Whenever I saw him with her, I always tell myself that he's gonna see that I'm the one for him. And I'll just have to wait for my dreams to come true. Corny...Cheesy...but who cares? I'm... I'm... inlove. Everytime when they're together, I just uhm...wanna die. It's painful seeing them, and I think dying will endure the pain I always suffer.

Well, I think that's enough memoirs for today. I really feel lonely, and sleepy too. (hee-hee)

Till then,

Sefie

Squall was shocked. Selphie? Is _inlove _with him? _"This can't be."_ Squall thought as he place the book inside Selphie's bag. But at the back of his mind, there is a strange feeling within his heart. "_Someone cares for me..." _the child in him said. _"Selphie's not matured yet. Maybe its just an infatuation...it'll pass.....but, do I want it to pass?"_ he thought, as he walked back to the inn. He felt sorry for Selphie, coz he's been ignoring her a lot of times, not knowing it might have hurt her. _"Damn! What's this I'm feeling?"_

Selphie was lying in the bed but she was awake. She stood up and noticed that Zell, Quistis and Rinoa is already sleeping. "_Wonder what time it is?_" she thought. Selphie went to the dresser to get her bag. She couldn't find it so she shove and removed all their things if the bag was just kept or covered. _"where the heck is it?"_ she said as she scanned the room. "My diary!" she exclaimed. She knelt down to look for it under the bed...under the table, in the window and in the closet. She was ready to give up searching when she heard a deep serious voice.

"Are you looking for this?" Squall said as he hold up the bag, with the diary on his left hand. Selphie run towards Squall and she snatched her bag and diary from his hands. "Is that your way of saying Thank you?" he said as he smiled to himself. _"I know you're little secret Selphie..."_ Selphie shook her head. She was trembling. "Uhm...sorry...I mean... Thanks!" she said and faked a smile. "_Did he read my diary?"_ she thought as she looked into Squall's eyes. "Did you read this?" Selphie asked, as she look in the diary. Squall walk across the room. "Why should I? I'm not interested in kid stuffs you know? he said sarcastically, but his mind told otherwise. _"Yeah I read it and it was great!" _Selphie felt quite bad. _"How about shooting myself up with cyanide so I can die right at this moment?"_ "Oh well, I guess I shouldn't left it there in the first place." she said tiringly, getting up in her bed to sleep. "Goodnight Squall!" she said and covered her face with pillows for she doesn't want him to see her cry. "_I feel so stupid!"_

Squall watched Selphie as she sleep. _"It looks like she's crying."_ In an instant he felt guilty for saying harsh words to her. She's always been kind and jolly to him but he just don't care. _"Maybe I hurt her that much..."_

He saw Rinoa, peacefully sleeping beside Quistis. _"She's beautiful...but...I felt...that my feelings for her is only a fondness for a little sister. She's so fragile and hard-headed and she doesn't see the whole world as I did. As SeeDs. Maybe because she was brought up in a stable family, unlike us, we lived and we will live in the garden for the rest of our lives." _He thought "_Unlike Selphie..."_ he accidentally said. "Selphie?" he wondered aloud. Zell woke up, rubbing his eye. "Yo Squall! What about Sefie?" he asked, with a mischievous grin on his face. Squall went up to his bunk, put his head in between his hands and looked at Zell icily. "Have you been listening to our conversations?"

"No, I've just woke up! Man, you're defensive!" Zell joked.

"...Whatever!" "_What's wrong with this guy?"_ he thought.

"Want a drink? A real stronggg drink?" asked Zell.

"SeeDs are not allowed to drink during their duty." he said sarcastically.

"Sorry sir." Zell joked, as he punched the air.

"...Whatever!"

The sun was already shining when Squall woke up. He opened his eyes and saw Rinoa, staring at him with a wide smile on her face. "Good Morning Squall! Let's have breakfast!" Rinoa cheered as she hold Squall's hand motioning him to stand up. "_Oh great!"_ Squall thought sarcastically. He stood up and saw Selphie reading her diary. He remembered what he did last night and smiled to himself. Selphie looked up on him but when she saw him looking at her, she lowered her gaze, then walked away. Squall felt confused. Sure he know, Selphie like him. But why is she acting weird? In an instant, he wants Selphie to smile. He wants the old Selphie back.

"Squall?" Rinoa said. "Something wrong?"

Squall shook his head. "Nothing." he said and walked away.

Meanwhile, in the breakfast table, Selphie is thinking. "_What if Squall read my diary...? He will be disgusted for sure, he will not talk to me anymore. What should I do...?"_ Her thoughts were blocked when Quistis stared at her, with a weird look on her face. "Selphie, you're putting butter on your hands!" she exclaimed, trying to hide a wide grin. "Oh..." she said and grabbed a tissue paper. "Sorry.."

"I know a guy who's acting like that..." Zell teased, with a wide grin on his face.

Quistis put down her burger and looked at Zell. "Care to tell us?"

Rinoa and Squall entered the breakfast hall. They walked towards them and sat down.

Zell picked up another burger and looked at Quistis. "Maybe next time!"

"Oh well... I guess I know that guy anyway." Quistis said with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?" asked Squall, looking confused.

"Nothing!" the three chorused.

Squall looked at him suspiciously. He knows they're talking about him.

"I'll just take a walk outside!" Selphie said and run towards the door.

"What's with her?" Quistis asked. "I mean, a while ago, she's acting so weird. She's just stuffing food into her mouth, putting butter on her hands..." she shook her head.

Squall felt guilty again. _"What's this I'm feeling?"_

Selphie was sitting down the sand. "_Hmmm...the hazy blue sea and the white sand urged me to take a dip."_ she thought. An hour ago, she saw Rinoa looking at Squall sleeping. She wanted to do that too, but she doesn't have the guts. Squall looked so relaxed when he woke up. "_Maybe because of Rinoa."_ she thought mockingly, as she started building sand castles. Then she daydreamed. She and Squall together, and Squall love her deeply. Her eyes shined, she shook her head and rub the tears uncaringly. "Another wishful thinking." she said as she stared at the sand castle she made. She felt water tickling her skin. She looked up, and noticed it was raining. She smiled wearily. _"Nice... nature is with me."_ she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She's still sitting their humming her favourite song. _"My friends keep tellin' me, Let it go. But what I feel They'll never know. I can't stop my heart beating so strong for you. But you're with her and not with me, Baby, it's as sad as it can be." _her emerald green eyes, blinded by tears, with the rain falling.

Meanwhile, Squall was gazing at the beach from the window. He left Rinoa, Zell and Quistis in the breakfast hall. He felt concerned on Selphie, and was beginning to worry. It was raining. _"Wonder where she is..." _he thought and he saw a familiar figure, sitting on the beach. "_It's Selphie!"_ he cried and stormed out of the room. He grabbed an umbrella and went out of the inn. He ran towards Selphie. His heart is beating so fast. Fast like never before. He felt protective towards Selphie, and he wants to hug her.

Selphie felt cold, but she didn't mind. She's still singing. "_Coz if you were mine, you'd know how good love could be. And if you were mine, I'd love you eternally..." _her voice was trembling. Her whole body shivering. She hugged her slender body and bowed down her head.

Squall heard Selphie singing. He pitied Selphie. "_She looked helpless."_ he thought as he walk towards her. "Selphie...?" he said, as he went beside her. Pulling her towards him. He took off his jacket and put it on Selphie's shoulders. Selphie looked up, and she saw Squall. Her lips quivered, but she found herself unable to speak. She felt ashamed for herself. "_I feel stupid. Super-duper mega stupid!"_

"What are you doing here? Do you want to die?!" he asked angrily. He felt scared, when he saw Selphie's condition. Her body shivering. Then he noticed her emerald green eyes glowing. "_She's got a beautiful emerald eyes..." _he thought.

"Squall, can you take me back there?" she asked pointing her finger to the inn. Her voice was trembling. She looked pale. Her face lacks life. Squall carried her into his arms, and ran towards the inn.

Inside the SeeD luxury room, Zell was reading an old issue of Timber Maniacs, Quistis was busy writing a report and Rinoa is leaning against the window. Squall entered the room, carrying Selphie. They were dripping from head to foot. Quistis hurriedly went to Squall. "What happened?"

"I saw her down there, letting the rain fall upon her." he said, as he lay down Selphie on his bed.

"Why?" she said. "Does she did that on purpose?" her tongue slipped, coz she's so jealous. She saw Selphie wearing Squall's jacket.

Everyone stared at her, aware that she's jealous.

"C'mon this is not a time for that!" Quistis snapped. "Zell, go get some water." she said and knelt beside Selphie. "Squall, can you get her another clean dry clothes?"

"Okay." and went up to the closet. "Here." he said, and handed it to Quistis.

"Turn around...?" she asked, smiling.

"Okay..." he rolled his eyes. He saw Rinoa, giving Selphie a weird look. He shook his head on the idea that Rinoa is jealous. "Aren't you done yet? he asked.

"Done!" she said and he turned around. _"Selphie looked innocent."_ he thought. _"If her face is not pale, she will really look beautiful."_

"Uhm...Squall?" Rinoa asked. "Can we talk?"

"What about?" he said wryly, making Rinoa realize that he's not interested.

"Uhm... personal... uhm, matters." she said, letting out an uneasy smile.

"Okay." he said motioning her outside.

Rinoa is leaning against the wall with her head down. Squall went in front of her. "What do you want us to talk about?" he asked?

Rinoa meet Squall's gaze. She breath deeply "I... I like... you.. Squall.... very much..." she confessed, her eyes meeting Squall's eyes.

Squall doesn't know what to say. He looked at her face, trying to find out if she's serious. "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Yeah with all my heart." she tiptoed towards him, leaning in to kiss him. She met his lips and closed her eyes.

Selphie stood up. "I'll just take a hot choco drink in the cafeteria." she said cheerfully. Quistis looked at her. "Oh, ok. be sure to come back early."

"Aye, aye sir!" she jokingly said, and gave Quistis a salute. She opened the door and went out. She turned around and saw Squall and Rinoa kissing. Rinoa had her arm around Squall's neck and his hand around Rinoa's waste. She felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. _"Gee, this is a sight to see!"_ she thought sadly and drew away, running. Tears blinded her eyes. She bumped to many people, got cursed, even got bruised, but she didn't care. The image of Squall and Rinoa frozen on her head. She wanted to die at the moment. _"Where should I go?"_ she asked herself, as she ran across the sand, going to the most secluded part of the beach. There she could think of things... away from the guy who hurted her feelings.

Squall drew away. He swear, he saw Selphie looking at them. "_...And then she run away."_ he thought, grimacing. Rinoa looked at him, smiling. "Thanks Squall. Now I know you love me." she said and happily entered the SeeD room. Squall felt so confused. The other part of his heart is for Rinoa, and the other, for Selphie. "_Maybe because I pitied her. She looks like a kid." _he thought. _"Wait a minute, where did she go? Runaway again?"_ he intended to follow her but Rinoa motioned him to enter the room.

"Where's Selphie?" he asked Quistis casually.

"In the cafeteria. She said she want to drink some hot chocolate so I let her."

"She took the wrong way. She intended to go outside." he cried.

"Maybe she's looking for Zell. Don't worry about her." Rinoa said, trying to cheer him up.

Squall sighed. He knew he hurt her again. She saw them kissing. He was so sure Selphie is in the beach again. Thinking. _"Maybe it was the right thing to do... so she could see I'm not the one for him." _He felt quite sorry for Selphie. As Quistis' story, she doesn't have a family like them and she felt so sad about it. But then again, she kept that feeling buried, sadness is not included in her vocabulary. She remained unaffected and she's still the same energetic and joyful girl everybody knows. _"Not until this day." _he thought with a smirk. _"I hurt her feelings."_

Selphie was playing with a stick and drew a big heart with her name and Squall's. Then she put a broken line between it. _"That's it." _she said in between tears. _"My hands are made to touch you, my lips were made to kiss you, now my eyes are crying for you coz I know your heart wasn't made to love me."_ she thought sadly. She rubbed the tears, and she felt quite irritated because it won't stop running from her eyes.

On the other hand, Squall was beginning to worry. The sun is already setting, and Selphie is still outside. "_Maybe I should go look for her."_ he thought while putting on his jacket. Rinoa realized that he was about to look for Selphie so she tried to come with him. "I would like to help you find her." she said.

Squall shook his head. "No, it might be dangerous out there. Stay with Quistis, I'll be back soon." he said and stormed out of the room.

She doesn't want to go back there. If she does, she will just hurt herself. She doesn't want to suffer that anymore. Selphie noticed that she was not alone. Not far behind her, she saw a girl, maybe one or two years older than her. She approached the girl who was making necklace out of seashells. The girl smiled, and motioned Selphie to sit beside her.

"Hi..." Selphie said, wiping the tears away.

"Hello, I noticed you're crying..." the girl said, with a worried look on her eyes. "Is it because of him?"

Selphie looked at her. "How did you know?"

"I heard you whispering his name." she cried. "Squall right?"

"Yeah.." she said shyly, smiling weakly at the girl. "I love him but he doesn't love me."

"Does it involve another girl?"

"Yeah... the one he loves... her name's Rinoa. And she's soooo soooo pretty." she said in an envious tone, toying with necklace the girl is doing. "I'm a nothing compared to her."

"Don't be too hard on yourself... Look at you, you're pretty!"

Selphie smiled bitterly. Tears are ready to roll down her cheeks again. "Don't let my hopes get high."

The girl shook her head. "I'm not. I'm just telling you the truth." they both let out a sigh. The girl held Selphie's hand and told her. "If love hurts, then love some more. If love hurts some more, then love even more. If love hurts even more, then love until it hurts no more." she said, smiling at her sympathetically.

"You've been there, aren't you?" Selphie asked innocently.

The girl nodded. "I've been in your shoes once. It's the same thing, they got married and they lived happily."

"How about you? I mean, were you hurt?" she asked.

"Yes. The pain is unbearable. I wanted to die at the moment, but then I realize that loving someone means you have to let go." The girl's eyes shined. "I'm happy for them though."

"I have a question..." she asked. The girl nodded. "Why is it the only one who can stop you from crying is the one who is making you cry?" she asked innocently.

The girl smiled. "It's simple. It's because you love that person. You feel half of you dies when he walks out of your life. But you'll find out the real reason.

Selphie nodded. Tears were running down her cheeks. She really needed someone to talk to, to comfort her, sooth her feelings. _"Glad there is someone who listened to me." _Selphie thought and hugged the girl. "Thanks..." she whispered.

"Anytime..." the girl said. "Here, you can have this.." she said, handing Selphie the necklace. "It's beautiful!" Selphie exclaimed, as she slipped the necklace on her neck.

"Well, I have to go. My mom's gonna be worried again." she said as she walked and carried her basket. "Hope to see you soon." she said and walked away.

Selphie screamed. "Thankssssss!!!!!" "_Hey, I don't know her name... oh well."_ she thought.

Squall was looking all over the place. "_Where the heck could she be?"_ he thought as he looked around. Again she saw a familiar figure, a girl wearing a yellow dress and boots. He ran towards her and shouted. "SELPHIEEEE!"

Selphie turned around. She saw Squall running to her. She blink her eyes in disbelief. _"It's Squall, It really is Squall!"_ She observed his face, his awesome, perfect scar, his silky brown hair...

Squall angrily faced her. "What made you think to runaway like that again?" he said, his face discomposed, and he's raggedly breathing. "Don't you know it's dangerous here? Remember your condition last night. If it wasn't for my coming, you could've been killed! he shouted.

Selphie was ashamed for herself. There is the man whom she loves, looking at her with disgust.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Leader! Little did you know how I wished to die last night!" she shouted with equal intensity. She doesn't want to do it, but she have to defend herself.

Squall was shocked. It was the first time Selphie raised her voice to him. "I know it's because of Rinoa and me... You saw us kissing." he said in a gentler tone.

Pain shotted Selphie's heart. "What made you think?" she said, her head bowed down.

Squall took a deep breath. "I... I read your diary..."

Selphie sharply raised his head. "What? You have read my diary?" she said in an ashamed, low voice. "So you knew my secret..." she said, crying openly to him. She rub them away uncaringly then lowered her gaze.

Squall didn't know what to do. He wanted to curse himself for making her cry...again. "Look.. Selphie, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to...."

"Stop!" she said covering her ears. "Not another word from you!" she said in desperation. "If you do, it could kill me...!" she said as she crumpled down the sand sobbing to her hands.

He wanted to kill himself. She looked weak, tired and lonely. She needed someone to understand her... but he just ignored her. "Selphie... learn to live your life without me..."

"Then you should have let me die Squall!" If you did then everything's finished. No more regrets...and pain..for me." tears are streaming down her cheeks.

Squall tiringly sat down in the sand. With his hands on his forehead. He's torn between Rinoa and Selphie. "Do you think I love Rinoa?" he asked.

"I know!" she said in between tears. "I've always known you love her Squall. And you don't have to say it!" she said in a faltered voice. I'm not trying to compete with her, and I'm not telling you to love me too!" she broke into tears and tiringly stood up. Squall tried to helped her but she brushed away his hand then ran. This time, Squall followed her.

"You're not going anywhere Selphie!" he shouted.

"Just let me be!" she shouted back. hiding away her tear-stained face from people. She bumped into something. They both fell down... It was Rinoa.

"Hey, Selphie, you okay?" she asked and smiled at her.

"Yeah..." Selphie thinked of something from preventing Squall to follow her. "Squall's looking for you...there he is!" and pointed to Squall. Rinoa went running towards Squall and Selphie went running away. Rinoa hugged Squall so he stopped but his eyes were following Selphie. Rinoa did the same. Again she felt jealous. "What happened to her?" she asked him, looking at Squall with suspicion. But Squall just ignored her. He wanted to follow Selphie, for he realized her love was pure and unselfish. He wanted to apologize...for the bad things he had done to her. _"Would she accept me again?"_ he thought... then he frowned when he realized the stupid things he had caused her.

Squall and Rinoa went back to the inn, with Rinoa's hands around Squall's arm. There they saw Zell, doing his usual habit, punching and kicking the air. "Have you seen Selphie?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, she went running upstairs!" he said. Squall tried to follow her but Rinoa held him back. "C'mon, let's give her time to think things over." she said.

Squall looked at Rinoa. Lately she's also acting strange. Rinoa always try to get his attention... away from them. "_...especially Selphie"_ he added. Insecure... _"Nah... why should she be? She has everything, parents, a home, she's rich..." _he thought. Squall made up his mind. He pulled his hand from Rinoa and walked away. Rinoa tried to follow him but Squall turned around and said. "Not now Rinoa, I have to sort some things out." Rinoa stood there shocked. She followed him. _"Maybe we really needed to talk."_ he thought and motioned her to the balcony. After a while, Rinoa was seen crying and running away, leaving Squall staring at her blankly.

In the SeeD luxury room, Selphie was there... alone. She was tired, lonely and desperate. She went leaning in the window, the image is blurred coz of the tears continously flowing from her eyes. At the moment, she wanted to jumped down the window, thinking it was the only way to endure the pain she felt. Again, she started humming her song. _'Everytime I see your face, it lights up my day.. But I watch you passin' me by and my sky turns gray... Maybe someday you're gonna see I'm the one for you. Till then I'll just have to wait..."_

"For my dreams to come true..."

She turned around sharply. Realizing that Squall sang the last verse of the song. He entered the room, his eyes misty. "H-hey..." he said. "Why are you alone?"

Selphie wanted to leave the room. She walk towards the door but Squall held her arm. "I'm alone too. Don't leave me here." he said, his eyes shut.

Selphie sat down in the couch quietly and met Squall's gaze. "Rinoa will keep you from being lonely." she said and smiled bitterly to him.

"I don't want her to accompany me..."

"Want me to get Quistis for you...?" she asked, and silently shed a few tears.

"No... I want somebody else."

"Zell?" she joked, and laughed eventhough she's crying.

Squall smiled weakly at her. Selphie looked at him with awe. He had never seen Squall smile even if he was with Rinoa. Squall kneeled in front of her and wiped away her tears. "Was that for me?" he asked gently.

Selphie nodded shyly. Squall hugged her. Tight. Never in her wildest dreams that she would came so close to him like this. Selphie rested her face on Squall's shoulder. She tried not to cry but she did. _"Maybe this is his way of saying goodbye..."_ she thought bitterly, as she enjoyed being so close to him. _"...For the last time..."_ her heart is breaking into pieces and her tears were staining Squall's jacket. On the other hand, Squall felt good upon hugging Selphie. He had never felt this way before, even if he was with Rinoa. He wanted to last this forever, but Selphie drew away, wiping her tears. "I've cried too much.... I've stained your jacket." she said smiling, now a smile of gratitude and acceptance. "Squall I realized that this just an irony of life. I'm willing to give way to your realationship with her." she said, holding his hand, putting it in on her cheek...shutting her eyes. He could feel she's hurting inside, but she is trying her best to hide it from him. _"She loves me truly... and I love her too... not as a sister, but as a girl... " _he thought and remembered Rinoa. "_She's not acting like this, i know she will not give way If she was in Selphie's case. and Selphie looks contented by just holding my hand..."_

Selphie put down Squall's hand. "Thanks Squall... for making my life complete..."she said, trying to fought back the tears by smiling at him. "I guess this is goodbye..."

Squall stared at her closely. "Goodbye?" he repeated.

"I'm quitting. My friends back in Trabia needs me. We need to build the garden again." she said smiling.

"Who says I'm letting you go..?" he snapped, holding her face, wiping away the tears rolling one by one.

Selphie turned around and walked away. Her eyes glowing... but she doesn't want to hope.

"Come here." he said, his voice is faltered. She could see him crying. She shook her head. "_No, I don't want to get hurt anymore..."_

"I said come here..." he repeated but she shook her head, biting her lower lip, trying not to cry, but hot tears were already falling down her cheeks.

Squall stood up and walked towards Selphie. He drew her into a tight embrace. "Do you think you can runaway from me again? Who says I'm letting you go?" he hissed and held her tight. She could feel his tears treaming down his cheeks. She brushed them away, and smiled. "Gee, is this a dream? If it is, I don't wanna wake up!" she exclaimed, looking to Squall's eyes. "Don't let me wake up!"

"Silly girl..." Squall snapped. "Who says you're dreaming? You're awake my darling!"

Selphie blinked her vibrant green eyes. _"It's true! I wasn't dreaming!"_ she smiled.

Squall felt happy, not just happy, he is sooooo happy! He never felt like this before, even when he became a SeeD, and he doesn't know why. _"She's the girl I've longed for." _his mind screamed.

"Wait a minute, how about Rinoa?" Sadness returned to her face.

Squall sighed. "Before I went up here, we talked and I told her that what I felt for her is only a fondness for a little sister. I realized that you love me truly, and you would give up everything just to have me..."

"Right!" Selphie exclaimed.

Squall smiled. he never knew that hapiness could hurt so much. He kissed Selphie's eyes gently, then bent down to claim her lips. She put her hand at the back of his neck, And Squall put his arm around Selphie's waist. _"Her lips are so soft... like a petal of rose." _he thought. The kiss is passionate, showing their true feelings for each other. He smiled.

"You know Squall when you saw me in that secluded part of the beach, I was talking with a girl. Then I asked her why is that the only one who can stop you from crying is the one who have made you cry. Now I know why." she said as he hugged her again. "Look, I'm not crying anymore!" she exclaimed, pointing at her eyes. Squall put his hand on Selphie's eyes. "I will never make you cry again..." he said, looking at her eyes which was a bit swollen because she cried too much. "I love you Selphie..." he whispered emotionally and wholeheartedly.

"And I love you too, Squall..." Her eyes sparkling like gem stones.

He kissed her once again, whispering words of promises.. and love.

"My runaway girl... I love you...."

Selphie happily opened her diary. She looked at Squall in the other side of the table, who lovingly gazed at her. She smiled back and started to write.

Dear Diary,

I can't wait to tell you this. A lot of things happened today. First, Squall read my diary... then I cried too much... (tee-hee) then after that, he told me he loves me!!! Whoo-hoo! I've never been this happy before. Now my life is complete with him.

I'm glad Rinoa doesn't have any bad feelings about me. She apologized about trying to take Squall's attention from me so I said it's okay, coz we're friends right? And she's nice and kind by nature. Quistis and Zell are happy for me and Squall too. Zell even joked that the reason Squall was acting like that is because of me! Squall blushed and he told Zell to shut up. We all had a great laugh. (Selphie paused, looking at the ring Squall gave her. She smiled and continued.)

Wonder where the girl I talked a while ago is? I didn't have the chance to know her name. But I was so glad I talked to her. I wanna see her again to thank her, but I could'nt find her. (she looked at the necklace the girl gave her.)

Hmmmmm...... it's been a very tiring day for me. But it paid off when Squall confessed his love for me. I'm so glad... really so glad that I met him. So, I guess that's all for today. For uhm... me and Squall is going to have a date tonight. (tee-hee... 'noticing Squall looking at her, thinking how pretty Selphie is.)

Till then,

Sefie

The End ^_^ So what do u think? Good? Bad? Tell me! I'd be happy to hear anything.


End file.
